Conociendo a la Familia
by Anna Strife0211
Summary: Viktor rompio la regla de oro de las propuestas matrimoniales, nunca conocio a la familia de Hermione, pero eso no le bastara a ella...autora original: CJ Pruitt


**Estando en un momento de felicidad, ia que CJ Pruitt dejo que tradujera mas fics suyos de Hermione/Viktor vengo con este que es muy chvr..dedicado a los fans y a CJ Pruitt**

**Conociendo a la Familia**

Autor Original: CJ Pruitt

**Summary: Viktor rompió la regla de oro de las propuestas matrimoniales, nunca conoció a la familia de Hermione, pero eso no servirá para ella.**

* * *

"Qué tal si no soy lo que quierren parra ti," Víctor inquirió nerviosamente, caminando de un lado a otro en la sala de la pareja, jugando con el dobladillo de la camiseta que Hermione había escogido para él.

"Tranquilo Viktor," Hermione lo calmó, frotando sus manos contra la camiseta de color rojo oscuro que decía orgullosamente, 'Equipo Nacional de Quidditch Búlgaro' y al revés se encontraba su apellido, 'Krum', "Te amarán...o me desheredarán," Hermione intentó bromear con Víktor.

"Ellos no harrían eso," Viktor exclamó, "¿o si?," Él no tenía idea alguna de lo que se estaba metiendo.

"Cálmate," Hermione besó su mejilla, "Era una broma. Van a adorarte."

Viktor Krum había roto la regla de oro cuando se trataba de propuestas matrimoniales. Le había propuesto matrimonio a la Srta. Hermione Jane Granger sin asistir a una reunión familiar de los Grangers. Obvio que eso no detuvo a Hermione de aceptar su oferta para ser la Sra. Hermione Jane Krum, pero aún así, ella insistió que su futuro esposo conociera al menos a sus padres, después de todo, él iba a ser su futuro hijo político.

"¿Estas listo para ir?," Hermione preguntó, colocando, una pequeña, pero animadora, sonrisa en su rostro.

"No, perro eso no cambiarra," Viktor respondió suspirando.

"Vamos entonces." Hermione se cogió fuertemente de Víktor y con un pequeño pop, ambos aparecieron en la cocina rural de la Sra. Granger.

"Oh cielos," La Sra. Granger prácticamente grito, al ver a su hija y a un algo alto y apuesto hombre joven parados en la posición exacta de la que se había movido.

"Mamá," Hermione chilló jalando a la mujer mayor en un fuerte abrazo, dejando a Víktor luciendo extrañamente fuera de lugar en la pequeña cocina, "Este es Víktor," sonrió alegremente.

Víktor juntando todo su coraje hablo, "Hola Sra. Granger." Su voz sonaba tan oscura y misteriosa, como si resonara lejos de las paredes amarillas de la cocina. De repente se sintió muy conciente de si mismo e incomodo en su alrededor.

"Hola a tí también,¿Víktor cierto? Llámame Mamá," La Sra. Granger sonrió, "Bueno, ven para que conozcas a Tom," le tomó de la mano y jaló a Víktor hacía la sala. "Tom, conoce a tu futuro yerno, Vincent... no ¡Víktor!" La Sra. Granger empujo a Víktor hacía Tom, "Estoy segura que ambos tienen muchas cosas de hombres para hablar. Hermione, querida, necesito algo de ayuda en la cocina." Hermione quiso protestar por no haber saludado a su padre, pero su madre lo impidió empujándola de vuelta a la cocina.

"Viktor," Tom habló alegremente, "Un placer conocerte," Tom sacó su mano y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara en el sofá, "Toma asiento."

Viktor asintió con la cabeza, "Grracias," se sentó, intentando no abarcar mucho espacio con sus largos brazos y piernas.

"Así que Hermione me cuenta que ambos planean atar el nudo," Tom intentó empezar una coversación, como su esposa le había indicado, 'háblale' ella dijo.

"Disculpe," Viktor frunció el ceño, "um…¿atarr que nudo?"

"¡Oh! Cierto, eres extranjero," Tom recordó, "¿De donde eres, amigo?"

"Um, Bulgaria," Viktor dijo.

"Ah, sí. Lo dice en tu camiseta," Tom observó, "Bueno¿tu juegas," Tom se movió alrededor y empujo sus anteojos arriba de su nariz, "Um… ¿Quidditch?"

Las orejas de Viktor se levantaron al escuchar una palabra familiar, "Sí. Juego profesionalmente," Víktor dijo confiado.

"Maravilloso, aunque no sepa nada de eso."

Viktor rió, "Tampoco Herrmíone," permitiéndose a si mismo entablar una conversación explicándole el quidditch al padre de Hermione, mientras Hermione recibía un buen sermón de no haber traído a Víktor antes de parte de su madre.

"Hermione,¡Él es muy adorable¿Por qué no lo trajiste antes? Estaba esperando a un ogro por la manera en que siempre rechazabas nuestras invitaciones para cenar," La Sra. Granger masculló.

"Es tímido, Mamá. Además es pura sangre. No había sido criado conociendo sobre muggles," Hermione se defendió a si misma.

"Oh lo haces sonar como si no fueramos normales," Jane continuó su masculleo"¿Él come puré de patatas?," Ella preguntó usando el mezclador para combinar la extraña mezcla de leche, patatas, sal, y mantequilla.

"Él adora totalmente esa receta que me enviaste," Hermione respondió, sacando cuatro platos del armario pequeño y arreglando la mesa.

"Así que," Jane examinó, colocando la bandeja de ternera rostizada en la mesa, "¿En qué trabaja?"

"Él juega deportes," Hermione intentó evadir el especificar.

"Bueno¿qué tipo?"

"Quidditch," Hermione murmuró tan bajo que solo el 'itch' fue lo único realmente audible.

"¡HERMIONE! Serás adulta, pero no usaras esas palabras en mi casa," La Sra. Granger gritó.

"No, Mamá. Quidditch," Hermione dijo la palabra por cada sílaba, "Es un juego con escobas y bueno, No sé realmente mucho de eso. Mamá tu sabes que a mi no me importan mucho los deportes."

"Sí, bueno. Mejor traer a ese par antes de que tu padre comience a mordisquear una pata de la mesa," La Sra. Granger concluyó, "Tom...Víktor," La Sra. Granger se estremeció, preocupada de haber dicho mal el nombre de su yerno nuevamente. Sonrió cuando Hermione asintió, "Hora de cenar."

Los dos hombres entraron a la cocina, Hermione hizo contacto visual con Víctor y él le sonrió. No un simple asentimiento de su cabeza, si no, una sonrisa. Hermione le sonrió de vuelta, "Amor, puedes sentarte a mi lado," Hermione dijo, causando que Víktor se ruborizará por la primera parte.

"Grracias," Viktor respondió, tomando asiento.

La Sra. Granger sirvió los platos, recordándole a Víktor como actuaba su madre cuando él era mas joven, entregándole su plato a Víktor. "Hermione dijo que adorabas el puré de patatas que ella prepara," La Sra. Granger le insinuó a Víktor.

"Sí, ella es muy buena cocinerra," Viktor sonrió.

"¡Fantástico! Estaba preocupado que ambos se murieran de hambre," Tom dijo jovialmente.

"Papá," Hermione gritó en su propia defensa, "No voy a dejarnos hambrientos," Hermione rió.

La conversación acabó al momento en que todos se concentraron en sus cenas, aunque Viktor estaba demasiado preocupado con sus pensamientos para poder disfrutar su cena, "Si puedo hacerrlo bien, la boda estarra hecha," Víktor se calmo a si mismo. A este ritmo, estaba muy seguro que sería un viaje tranquilo hacía el altar. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

"Así que," La Sra. Granger dijo sonriendo dulcemente a Hermione y Viktor, "¿Cuánto debemos esperar para que seamos abuelos?"

* * *

Dejen reviews 


End file.
